1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the methodology of cleaning and sanitizing the toilet fixture and its immediate floor surface area common to all residential households, commercial establishments such as restaurants, hotels, office buildings and the like, multi-family structures such as apartments and condominiums, institutional structures such as hospitals, elderly nursing homes, prisons and any other type of group care facilities and industrial types of toilet areas incorporating individual stalls or enclosures. All of the toilet areas in the aforementioned types of facilities must be cleaned and sanitized periodically for general sanitation purposes. In the case of institutional care facilities, even more periodically often so as to prevent a potential germ and disease-spreading scenario developing and infecting the facility's inhabitants residing in a confined close-quarter type of environment. In the current state of methodology of cleaning and sanitizing a toilet area, a collection pan of water in conjunction with dispersal spray cleaning and/or deodorizing agents is remotely carried by hand to the designated area and applied accordingly, usually with cleaning cloths, sponge or paper products. Contaminates such as blood, vomit, urine or urine spray and/or feces must be hand-cleared and cleaned from the toilet surface, interior and exterior bowl and tank and the immediate floor adjacent therein. The now dirty contaminated collection pan water used for cleaning must be disposed of properly also.
2. Description of the Related Art
After a thorough search of prior art related patents and existing plumbing related products in the current marketplace, except for toilet base structures that are designed to elevate a toilet bowl height from the floor its fastened to, the present inventor has been unable to find any pertinent prior art structures in conjunction with a mechanical apparatus that accomplishes the feat that the present invention provides for, therefore the present inventor believes that the total present invention disclosed herein is novel and unanticipated.